You Get What You Give
}} You Get What You Give en español Obtienes Lo Que Otorgas, es una canción interpretada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece originalmente al grupo New Radicals. Es interpretada por New Divide. Contexto de la Canción: TBR. Letra de la Canción: Jason: What! What! What! What! Scott: One, two Scott y Jason: One, two, three Yaow! Scott: Wake up kids We've got the dreamers disease Age 14 we got you down on your knees So polite, you're busy still saying please Jason: Frienemies Who when you're down Ain't your friend Every night We smash their Mercedes-Benz First we run And then we laugh till we cry Gwen y Julie: But when the night is falling You cannot find the light, (Scott: light) You feel your dreams are dying Hold tight Scott y Jason con New Divide: You've got the music in you (Don't let go) You've got the music in you (One dance left) This world is gonna pull through (Don't give up) You've got a reason to live (Can't forget) We only get what we give Scott: I'm coming home, baby Jason: You're the top Gwen y Julie: Give it to me now Scott (con New Divide): (Four A.M) we ran a miracle mile (We're flat broke) Jason: But hey we do it in style Scott (con New Divide): (The bad rich) God's flying in for your trial New Divide: Oooh, oh no! Scott (Gwen): But when the night is falling (falling) You cannot, find a friend (Gwen: friend) You feel your tree is breaking Jason y Gwen: Just then Scott con New Divide: You've got the music in you Jason con New Divide: Don't let go Scott y Jason con New Divide: You've got the music in you Jason con New Divide: One dance left Scott y Jason con New Divide: This world is gonna pull through Jason con New Divide: Don't give up Scott y Jason con New Divide: You've got a reason to live Jason con New Divide: Can't forget Scott y Jason con New Divide: We only get what we give Scott: Ow! Jason con New Divide: This whole damn world can fall apart You'll be OK, follow your heart You're in harms way I'm right behind Now say you're mine Scott y Jason con New Divide: You've got the music in you Jason con New Divide: Don't let go Scott y Jason con New Divide: You've got the music in you Jason con New Divide: One dance left Scott y Jason con New Divide: This world is gonna pull through Jason con New Divide: Don't give up Scott y Jason con New Divide: You've got a reason to live Jason con New Divide: Can't forget Scott: We only get what we give Scott y Jason con New Divide: Don't let go Scott: I feel the music in you Don't Let go Ohhhh! Julie: Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah! Scott y Julie (New Divide): Fly high (Don't let go) High (Don't give up) What's real (Don't let go) Can't die Jason: You only get what you give (Don't Give up) Julie: You only get what you give Oh yeah! Scott con New Divide: Health insurance rip off lying FDA big bankers buying Fake computer crashes dining Cloning while they're multiplying Fashion shoots with Beck and Hanson Courtney Love and Marilyn Manson You're all fakes Run to your mansions Come around Scott y Julie con New Divide: We'll kick you down yeah! Scott con New Divide: Don't let go You got the music in you Don't give up New Divide: You got the music in you You got the music in you Vídeo: thumb|left|335 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Give Me Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Jason Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Julie Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Gwen Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Scott